It is known from the prior art to attach mass elements to a friction lining carrier plate for brake linings for modifying the vibration and therefore for noise reduction.
EP 1 307 665 B1 has disclosed a brake block for a disk brake, which brake block has a plate for carrying a friction lining, the brake block having a device which is assigned rigidly to the plate, in order to form a single rigid body and for varying the mass of at least one part of the plate, in order to achieve an inertia of the brake block which substantially prevents vibrations of the brake block which might cause a noise of the disk brake during braking.
A brake lining back plate for a brake lining of a vehicle disk brake is described in DE 10 331 052 A2. Here, a damper mass for modifying the vibration is provided on the brake lining back plate, at least one elongate arm being formed integrally on a carrying section for the brake lining, which elongate arm has an end which is connected to the carrying section and a free end, runs without contact next to the carrying section as far as a free end and lies in the main plane of extent of the brake lining back plate.
WO 2009/001 381 A1 has disclosed a brake block for disk brakes, which brake block has a plate which serves as support for a frictional material layer, at least one weight being applied to the plate and being fastened thereto, by means of clamps. The weight modifies the mass of at least one part of the plate, in order to achieve an inertia of the brake block, which inertia substantially prevents the vibrations of the brake block during braking. The weight has at least one abutment face which is suitable for abutting the edge of the plate and, as a result, defines a limitation of the rotation of the weight about a rotational axis of the disk.